In Another's Arms
by Vamptress RayZor
Summary: YV YR Yuffie-Vincent Yuffie-Reno. Emotions are realized by a friend, some years after the fact. Can he bring himself to tell her, even after he finds out that she is with another? I promised it, so here it is. FINISHED
1. Prologue

In Another's Arms  
_YK2_

_Dislaimer: I own nada!_

* * *

Part I: Valentine

* * *

I hope that you're still there, because I don't know what I'll do if you're gone. What if you've already left? What if you're tired of waiting? I swear that I'm sorry, but I've only just realized what I truly wanted. What will I do if you have kids? A family? Will I merely tell you how I feel, then leave? But your eyes held so much love the last time we spoke. Did you marry that person you loved? Or was that person actually me?

I'm sorry that I caused you to hurt, Yuffie, but I've come to my senses now. Please, don't tell me that I'm too late. Please, tell me that you're not in love with someone else. Tell me that you still love me, that you've been waiting for me. I honestly do not know what will come of me if you tell me what I don't want to hear. What I dread.

I remember you telling me that you loved me, that you'd wait there for me, that you'd be there if I needed you. You were so young, only sixteen, that I told you you were foolish. "You're an ignorant sixteen-year-old," I said. The tears that streaked down your face glimmered beautifully in the pale moonlight. You didn't talk to me for weeks.

Those weeks hurt me, they nearly killed me. I started having nightmares again and the demons took over more often than before. You looked the other way when I spared a glance, Tifa began to suspect smething amiss. She cornered me and asked me what was going on. I, being my normal stoic self, replied that I had no clue as to what she was implying. But I could hear your cries that night as you sobbed into your pillow. Tents are so thin, you know.

I want you to see how much that I have learned, Yuffie. I want to show you the new me. I'm completely different, I swear that I am. I'm still the tall gunman that I have been since I was young, but I have learned to love, learned to forgive myself for sins that I have not commited. I never loved Lucrecia, now I know. I loved you, and still do, if only you'll still have me.

Maybe your father made you marry, though. What would I do then? It would not only be a personal offense to your husband if I told you how I felt, but a federal offense since your marriage was arranged. I only hope that you are not alone, but alone enough to miss me. I never wanted you to feel the pain that I have endured. I merely wanted you to see that you were better off without me. Five years may have passed, but I am still the same... Only I will admit that I love you. Please, my ninja princess, be alive and healthy. Be happy and prosperous... But, most of all, please still love me.

Suicide has never been a choice for me. Why add another sin to the murders that I have committed? I will admit, however, that I have contemplated it a few times over this half-decade. Without your incessant chatter that I miss so much, without your cheery grin that held us together after Aeris's death, I have felt the true depths of depression and loneliness. I tried, once, to find you. Yuor father said that you were out and Shake offered to tell you that I asked... But I politely refused and continued my wanderings as a mercenary.

I wonder what you look like, after one-thousand, eight-hundred, twenty-five days... Surely you've allowed your hair to grow longer and started wearing more sensible clothing than those shorts and that green knit top. I remember when we were at the Great Glacier and you quite literally hopped up and down to keep warm. That night I gave you my cloak as we took first watch. You smiled at me for the first time in weeks, I could sense the forgiveness there. You had been hurt by me, I am so sorry, and you had forgiven me. Something that I will never understand is how you could have ever forgiven me. I hurt you, Yuffie, but you still grinned merrily and allowed me to speak to you once again.

Within a few weeks, I had hurt you again. This time, it was my gun that did the harm, as I had forgotten my crimson ribbon with Cloud. Those damned frogs that cast so many spells confused me and I took the first shot available... It was at you. You were wounded badly, the bullet embedding itself into your left thigh. But you never once yelled, never once showed any real signs of pain. Nanaki was forced to finish off that amphibian, then growled at me menacingly as I tried to help you.

Of course, you were fine, but I felt the bitterness toward me from the rest of them. Nanaki, Cid, and Barret were the worst. Cloud, Tifa, and Cait Sith - How I still despise that damned robot - all understood that I had merely been under a spell. The others, however, lectured me for hours while you slept at the villa in Cost del Sol. Cid was the worst, ranting on about you being like a daughter to him. Although you pissed him and Barret off regularly, I believe that they do love you like their own child. They are like your fathers, Yuffie, please never stray too far from them.

This will be hard to explain to them if you still love me. I can see the looks on their faces now. Cid will mutter something under his breath about vampyres and Barret will raise his gun, threatening me to lay a finger - or claw-like apendage - on you to receive fifty bullets to the chest. Cid might chirp in about using his prized Highwind to ditch my body on the Northern Continent after creating a Valentine shishkabob by using his Venus Gospel. I believe that they'll hate me for longer than when I was confused, Yuffie.

So, I'm nearly to Wutai, and I hope that you're still there. If you're out on your own adventure, I won't mind a bit. Maybe I will turn on my PHS for the first time in five years and call you. If Godo directs me to your house, where another adventure is, I might ask to stay a moment and play with your kids. Surely you'll have told them about all of our AVALANCHE adventures. A child would love those stories, about fighting for the sake of the world. I wonder if you'll be at the festivities this night, seeing how it has been exactly five years since we all parted ways.

Cloud had put our gil into large sacks, we all went about our lives as if the Meteor Crisis had never happened. I returned to Nibelheim, then became a mercenary. I am unsure of what everyone else did, except that I was invited to the Highwinds's marriage... I hope Cid and Shera are very happy together. I know that you went back to Wutai, because you announced that loudly before anyone else knew what to do. We dropped you off and I remained on the deck, watching as Chekov met you with a warm hug. I remember watching you as you walked into the town and we pulled away, leaving you there to wave. My heart ached and tears sprang into my eyes for the first time in my new life. I knew then, Yuffie, that there was something more there than infatuation. I knew then that I loved you.

I see the brilliant shades of red, orange, and yellow that seem to decorate your town. I pray, my ninja, that you are to be found within these gates that I am passing through. I see children running along the streets, shying away from this stoic gunman wearing such bloody colors, this early in the morning. I wonder, is that toddler there yours? No, another woman has scooped him up and ushered him away from this deadly man. Another woman has recognized me from the pictures of AVALANCHE, for she greets me warmly, telling her son my name. He repeats it loudly and I am forced to smile, the high collar of my cloak hiding it from view.

The Pagoda is straight ahead, your father's palace is to my right. I will go to the palace first, and hope that you are there. What else shall I do if you re not here? I suppose that my life has never been planned out, Yuffie, so I will go along with whatever I decide to do.

* * *

Part II: Turk

* * *

Damn, I feel great today. You're only across town, I'm going to get to see you tonight... Jesus, I must've gone soft since the Meteor Crisis. When I saw you in Junon that day, three years ago, I only meant to hassel you. Instead, we got to talking about shit that we had in common. Hell, before I knew it, you had given me your number and were gone! You went back to Wutai and I was alone once again. My only friends are married and live in Kalm, finally settled down with each other, accepting the fact that I'm not one to hang out with them at their country club. But you... You're different.

Yuffie Kisaragi, you made me see how _fun_ life can be! You showed me the finer points of life, finer than just the booze and sex. You showed me the beautiful sunsets, the awesome sunrises, the perfect star-lit skies of the country side. When I called you, you honestly sounded surprised to hear me. We set a time to go out, then met up at the Turtle's Paradise for lunch. After that... It's all a colorful blur.

We've been together for three wonderful years, Yuffie, and I think that I'm in love with you. You're the only woman to refuse me... Numerous times, I might add. Something about that makes me more attracted to you. I know that you've been burnt by someone, I know that you have your secrets, and I have mine, I know that your father hates me... But maybe we're meant to be together.

Of course, I'll _never_ voice these opinions aloud. I'm too cocky to do that. Hell, I'll be the first to admit to anyone and everyone that I'm a prick. But you're the one to deal with me. You even made me quit smoking for Christ's sakes! You renewed my faith in my religion, you completely changed me, you managed to melt the barrier that I had put up so long ago to protect myself. What's a guy to do, a guy with so many sins on his rap sheet, when one girl can make him stand on his head and say the Wutaian alphabet backwards - of which I've never known forwards.

I've witnessed men being slaughtered by my best friend's gun, I've help slaughter those men, yet you're still willing to love me? To kiss me? To touch me? It takes one hell of a man to owe up to his sins... But it takes a wonderful woman to love that man. Are you the one for me?

We've spent nights atop Da Chao watching the stars, then waking the next morning curled up together. I've spent nights at your house when I was too drunk to make my way back to the small apartment I started renting two years ago. You helped me find work, I helped you rebel. You helped me learn to love, I helped you to be able to hold your liquor.

The first time you'd ever gotten drunk was hillarious, I'll admit. You came over while I was drinking one night... And I made the mistake of offering you a beer. How the hell should I have known that you'd never been drunk before? After three beers and a Tequila Sunrise, you were toasted. I wasn't drunk, it takes a hell of a lot of booze to get me drunk, so I made you stay awake until you sobered up. We walked around the town all night. You revealed secrets that you shouldn't have and forgot about them the next day. You told me that you'd loved a guy once, but he'd turned you away. You told me that you weren't sure if you loved him still, but you knew that you loved me.

Heh... So, I'm going to walk into town here in a little bit to grab a fresh bouquet of flowers. After all, tonight's the festival. It's been five years since that sick bastard was beat... And by you, none-the-less. My doll baby, you have to be the most respected woman in the world. That bar maid, Tifa... She'll never get the respect that you'll get. She's vanished from the public's eye, but you... you will be the Lady of Wutai one of these days. You'll be the most beautiful Lady of Wutai that they've ever seen.

Which brings me to the only reason I might ever be depressed. Your arranged marriage... To whom, might I ask? Is there really such a custom? What if the man dies? I _am_ a trained killer, you know. I can make such things happen if you want me to. I'll do anything for you, Yuffie, and you know that. I think that I love you, even thoguh I wasn't sure that I was capable of loving until just recently.

It's funny, isn't it? How life can switch things around on you so quickly... I used to think that you were just some bratty princess who thought she was a ninja because she helped kick my ass. Yeah, you were just the chick with the legs a couple years ago, babe. Now... Heh... Now, you're everything to me. I live for you, breathe for you. I'd die for you, walk the line for you, lie for you... Did I just use a corny song lyric line? I just hope that you know that, Yuffie. Just because you thought that you loved that other man - whomever he may be - doesn't mean that you really did. You're my reason, Yuffie, and I love you.

I'm heading out the door, now, into the brightly colored town to buy you a bouquet. I think that I'll surprise you later on. A woman looks at me strangely, but does not say anything as I continue on. The kid, though, is babbling about Valentine... Where have I heard that name before?

* * *

Part III: Princess

* * *

Every morning that I wake up, I see two pictures on my night stand. One is of AVALANCHE, the other of my boyfriend and me at last year's Meteor Festival. One picture pains me, because his glowing red orbs are looking at me, the other brightens my dark mood because we're both so happy. I'm not sure if I loved Vincent, but I know that I love Reno. Everything that he does either drives me insane or seems so cute that I have to kiss him for it. Love... That's something that I thought I'd never feel.

At age sixteen, you feel like the world is a playground. It's big and scary, but bright and beautiful. I went out to play on that playground and got teamed up with AVALANCHE. Granted, it was for their materia, but I still got to help save the world! General Sephiroth wasn't a misunderstood man from a broken home... He wasn't conceived in love... He was merely an experiment. Lucrecia was rid of Vincent before she was pregnant with the silver-haired lab rat... Hojo was the father, which probably explained a lot of the general's mental issues. The MAKO definitely didn't help.

Which brings me to Mister Vincent Valentine... I tell myself every day that I love Reno, not Vincent. But even though I love Reno, I feel that sinking pain in my heart whenever someone mentions "gothic" or "vampyre". Is it possible to love more than one person? Do I actually love Vincent Valentine too? No, I can't... Besides, he's probably back in that damn coffin again. But sometimes I wonder...

With a sigh, I'll get out of bed, pull on my jeans and tee-shirt, then my boots. I am going to meet Reno tongiht at the festival. Hard to believe that five years have passed already... I kinda miss all my old friends. Maybe I'll call Teef tonight. Maybe I'll just hang with Reno. I'm taking things as they come and, so far, everything's going well.

_**TBC...

* * *

**_

_**YK2: I hope you all like this... It's still in progress, though. No dedications this time, I'm afraid. Review!**_


	2. Chapter I: Breakfast

In Another's Arms  
_YK2_

_Dislaimer: I own nada!

* * *

_

Chapter I: Breakfast

* * *

Yuffie Kisaragi stretched as she walked toward her kitchenette, her gray eyes bleary from lack of sleep and dark hair in chronic disarray, never wanting to lay straight like all the other Wutaian women's hair. Not like she really, honestly, cared. The ninja princess put two pieces of bread into the toaster and pressed the lever down before walking back toward the bathroom. She glared at her red-eyed reflection, then grabbed a brush and attmepted to rid her hair of the rats that had made a home there. She failed and surrendered, muttering about needing a shower anyway.

After a long, hot shower, she was able to blow dry her short layers so that they weren't _so_ horrid. Face it, the girl's hair just plain sucked and she despised it. Ignoring her reflection, she meandered into her kitchenette, where cold toast was still in her toaster. She frowned and tossed the two pieces of un-buttered charcoal into the trash can. "Wanted to go to Turtle's Paradise anyway," she reasoned, looking around for her boots.

"I was wearing them a little while ago... Where did I? The bathroom!" She walked into the steamy bathroom and spotted her lace-up combat boots but wrinkled her nose in contemplation. Changing her mind, she took her boots into her room and tossed them into her closet, rummaging around until she found a different outfit and shoes. Black jeans, a black tee-shirt with a lime green band logo on the front, and black skaters shoes.

"Much better," she said, pulling her short hair back in a sloppy topknot and applying a small amount of black eyeliner for a more dramatic look. She grinned at the memory of the first time she'd done her own make-up... Reno had called her a raccoon!

Ah, Reno... Her boyfriend and her love. A loud knock on her door made her drop her mascara and curse loudly.

"Such language," a cocky voice said from down the hall. "Shame, shame!"

She grinned in spite of herself and looked out of her bedroom at the tall red head. "And I learned such words from you, Turkey!"

With a chuckle, the red head leaned toward her and they shared a brief kiss before he pulled out a bouquet of beautiful flowers from behind his back. "Happy... er... End of Meteor Day?" He grinned at the sound of her laugh as she took the flowers to her kitchenette to put them in water. "Hey... What do you say that we go out to eat for breakfast?" he asked.

She mentally sighed in relief. "Sounds good! Where to?"

Reno rolled his eyes. "Where else is there, Yuffie?"

She scowled at him and threw a bread tye at him. "Leave my town alone, Re!" she whined. With a laugh, he hooked an arm around her waist and guided her out the door.

* * *

The tall stoic gunman meandered back toward Turtle's Paradise, in need of food and something to drink. He nearly smiled at the memory of Yuffie hiding in a basket so that Cloud and gang would not find her and get their materia back. She had seemed so selfish until she had told them the real reason behind her actions. Even then, he had forced himself to be stoic in the matter.

Stepping into the bright-lit restaraunt, he heard a voice that he had not heard in a long time. Looking around the small dining area, he saw a red-haired Turk ordering breakfast, the seat across from him having a jacket draped across the back but the person being gone momentarily. Vincent sat down at a table in the corner, facing the former Turk - although this was unintentional. He ordered his breakfast and produced a book from his bag, then began reading. The book was about some of Professor Gast's discoveries, the author being none other than Reeve Henley. He was startled from his book when a voice asked softly, "Vincent?"

Crimson orbs flashed up and fell upon a beautiful ninja princess. She wore black clothing with dark make-up - not Gothic, but dark - and her smokey eyes were wide with surprise. He swallowed hard and stood up quickly, his heart beating quickly and palms suddenly sweaty. Here she was, the woman of his dreams, and he had no clue as to what he would say.

"Hello, Yuffie."

That was a start.

She smiled politely, but it was obviously forced. "How have you been?" she asked, using the same acting skills that she used when her father forced her to meet new people that she had no interest in.

He nodded once. "Fine... And you?"

"Gravy," she said, a new spark appearing in her eyes as they softened. She licked her lips, suddenly very nervous and her heart thudding loudly. "Why are you here?" she asked softly.

Before he had the chance to reply, the flame-haired ex-Turk walked up behind her, looking concerned. "What's up, babe?" He looked at Vincent and a crooked smirk fell over his scarred face. "Well, if it ain't the vampyre! How ya been, Fang Boy?"

Yuffie elbowed him in the ribs, much like a wife would do to an obnoxious husband. "His name _is_ Vincent, Re," she growled at him, then smiled back at her former ally. "So, you didn't answer my question, Vinnie-kun."

He was faced with a few options here. One - He could tell her what he came to Wutai to say, get shot down, and return to his mercenary business (or perhaps the coffin might be a better choice for his depression). Two - He could make up a lie about looking for business and happened to be hungry and thirsty, then return to his business (Or, once again, return to the coffin to wallow in self-pity and depression). Or three - Take off running now and return to business, trying to ignore his feelings (OR... You guessed it! Return to the coffin and yada yada). Vincent Valentine was never one to lie right out, then again, he was never one for words. He was determined to let her know that he had changed.

"I... I was looking for... uh..." Yuffie raised an eyebrow, obviously curious about what he was trying to say. "Business," he finished lamely. "I'm a mercenary."

Reno went deadpan. If he had been in a manga or an anime show, he would have fallen over with a sweat drop, then stood back up at stared at Vincent dumbly. Since he was not in a manga or anime show, he merely skipped the falling over and sweat drop what-not, staring dumbly at the vampyre. "Mercenary?" he asked, somewhat in disbelief, eyebrow cocked in questioning.

Vincent nodded in response. "I became a mercenary after deciding not to return to the coffin, since it was rather... _gross_, as you put it once, Yuffie-san."

Her heart leapt into her throat at the sound of her nickname from Vincent. He had called her that when she was poisoned and they were travelling alone together. It was not often that they were forced to go together, but when they did, it consisted of spiritual conversations and her screaming at him for needing to atone. She had always believed that he was an idiot for believing he had to atone, and voiced her opinions often. But when he called her Yuffie-san, when she looked into his eyes, she saw something there. He was different than when they had travelled together... And he obviously wanted to prove that to her. Why else would he have shown up in Wutai? Yuffie knew there was no reason for a mercenary to be in her town, as did Vincent and Reno.

She grinned cheerfully, her happy attitude in definite contrast to the depressing color she wore, and indicated to her and Reno's table. "Wanna have breakfast with us, Vinnie-kun?"

This was not what Reno had wanted to hear, nor was it what either man had expected from the ninja. So much for a cutesy breakfast for two... Suddenly, it became a breakfast for two and a vampyre.

Vincent was nervous and fidgetty during his breakfast with the couple. Every time Yuffie spoke, he would find himself lost in her eyes and drowning in her words. Every time Reno looked at him, the men exchanged glares. Had the Turk figured out Vincent's original intentions? You betcha! As soon as the vampyre had started stuttering, Reno was onto him.

The vampyre made quiet, polite conversation, but eerie MAKO orbs were glaring at him intently, daring him to make a move on his woman. Vincent began to compare Reno to a rabid Chihuahua guarding his favorite stuffed animal and daring the bigger dogs to try to steal it from him.

"- Been, Vince?"

He looked over at Yuffie, so caught up in trying not to laugh at his new analogy that he had not heard what she had asked. "Pardon?"

Her smokey orbs looked deep into his garnets, as if they were trying to decipher some secret code within his soul. "I asked how your job's been, but you seem pre-occupied."

He would have chuckled nervously, but that was too out of character, so he merely shrugged stoically. "Business has been fine. I cleared out those frogs from Gongaga." He saw her shudder involuntarily.

Reno had an idea and the words fell from his mouth before he had another chance to think them over. "Got a girl in your life, Fangster?"

Yuffie's fork clattered to her plate, which she quickly scooped up, mumbling about Reno startling her. Vincent never took his eyes from her though, and answered slowly, "No. There was only one love in my life... I fear that I may have lost her, though."

The ninja princess felt his garnet eyes watching her as she ate, trying to ignore the sensations that tore through her, mentally reminding herself over and over that she loved Reno... Not Vincent. Reno, not Vincent... Reno, not Vincent... Vincent, not Reno... NO!

She pushed away her plate and grinned at the two men, who were both staring at her intently. "Welp, boys, I've got to help the old goat with tonight's plans." She got up, pulling on her coat and blushing at the polite way Vincent also stood as she prepared to leave. "Re, why don't you help Vincent find a place to stay?" She cocked her head curiously to the right. "You _are_ coming to the festival tonight, right, Vinnie?"

He looked unsure for a moment, then looked into her gray eyes and nodded. "I'll be there."

She smiled and pranced out of the restaraunt, leaving an upset Reno - she hadn't given him a goodbye kiss - and an inwardly chuckling Vincent... He had been left with the rabid Chahuahua.

* * *

"All is in order."

"Good."

A silence fell between the guard and his employer.

"What else?"

The guard hesitated before answering, afraid of a salary deduction... or worse. His mind wondered back to poor Larry. One minute, he had been delivering bad news to the boss, then his wife was receiving a letter. _We regret to inform you that your husband lost his life on the job_... It was bull shit and every guard in the damn place knew it. However, they all knew not to deliver bad news to the boss... On penalty of their loved ones receiving a letter.

Green orbs stared at him intently and he cleared his throat before delivering the bad news. "Vincent Valentine is also in Wutai... That makes for two AVALANCHE members, a Turk, and numerous royal guards... Not to mention that Reeve is expected to arrive with his security later tonight... Just in time for the festival."

A hand flipped ruby-colored hair to one side as the emeralds stared at him innocently. "Your point, Mr. Garrison?"

He swallowed hard. "Just... informing you, ma'am."

A deadly smirk lit the woman's face, her lipstick matching her dyed hair. "That, Mr. Garrison, was the correct answer. Be gone, Mr.Garrison. ready our men... We attack tonight."

He saluted and ran out of the room. The woman stretched in a cat-like fashion, then stood and adjusted her dress so that it was a little more revealing. Perhaps Mr. Valentine's arrival would prove useful to her mission. Perhaps the Turk would be easier to get if his girlfriend ran off with another man... In turn, the princess would go to look for him, find him gone, and be heart broken. During this time, Valentine will have realized that she did not love him and would vanish. With the love traingle in turmoil, she would take the three hostage, leaving Wutai practically defenseless.

It was all too easy...

**TBC...

* * *

**

**G.U.L.P.: Interesting name. Anywho! Glad you like! I've thought about writing books, but... er... I'm not original enough. Heh. Keep reading!**

**Neko-Yuff16-skeptically- I think I've seen you somewhere before... Hee hee. Glad you like it! Guess now ya know what he did, eh? Keep readin'!**

**Crystal Snowflakes: Hey, now... Who ever said it wasn't going to be a Reffie, huh? Hell, I don't even know what it's going to be! And I DEFINITELY recognize you! How could I NOT recognize such an awesome writer-bows before her superior- One thing, though... 'Vampyre' is an alt. spelling, I promise! I was reading a great novel (Dark Angel by Mary Anne Pierce) and that's how she spelled it. I just decided that it looked nift-ish, so I used it. Keep readin'!**

**NeonRaine: I recognize you too! Lookit! I've got fans! Hope you like! Keep readin'!**

**Evil is sexy: I REALLY like yer pen name! That's gravy-n-a-half-looks at her own name and sighs- Un-original name, I'm afraid. Hopefully I make for SOME originality in my stories, eh? Keep readin'!**

**Banana Peel: Yup, I recognize yet another name. Glad you like it. Magic, huh? Nope, just the boredom of a sixteen-year-old freak with too much time on her hands. (Mainly in Spanish and World History. Why does one need a foreign language if one is not going to use it after high school? Just a question, y'know... And who CAN stay awake in World History?)**

**YK2: Oke. I'm debating on first person chapters... Any input is greatly appreicated. If I do the first person, however, there will be one POV per chappie. Whatcha think? Oke, this works as a poll...**

**Surka: I think third person is fine.**

**Dracon: No, third person is **_aburrido_**, first person is more interesting. Holds the reader's attention.**

**Yk2-sigh- Cast your vote, folks!**

**-YK2-**


	3. Chapter II: Brunch

_**In Another's Arms  
**__YK2_

_Dislaimer: I own nada!_

Chapter II

**_"Yuffie!"_**

She jumped up, startled by Chekov's suddenly loud voice. "Huh? Wha-?"

The woman shook her head, a gentle smile on her face. "You did not hear a word that your father said, did you?"

Her smokey eyes held a mischievous look as she grinned innocently up at Checkov. "Uhm..." The older woman laughed. "Well, he was _so_ boring! How could you stay awake?"

Chekov, knowing the young woman sitting before her, nodded slowly. "And you had other things on your mind. You were not asleep, Yuffie-san, you were zoning out."

Yuffie looked down quickly, studying the wooden table. "Yeah, but I'm not going to talk about it, Miss Chekov." The older woman nodded, waiting for Yuffie to continue. Instead, the ninja stood and walked from the room.

Reno had met her in Junon one day while she was helping Reeve. Reno was the only Turk left and was doing some under cover work for the mayor, Reeve Henley. He met up with Yuffie in a dark alley accidentally. Originally, she was going to hassel him, then take off with all of his materia and gil. How wrong she was. They exchanged insults, but somehow got involved in a conversation. One thing led to another, she glanced at her watch and had to leave. She left him with the knowledge of her whereabouts and a number to call. She was genuinely surprised when he called her one week later, then even more surprised when she spent five hours talking to him. They eventually got tired and set a date and time to go out to dinner at Turtle's Paradise. Withing three months, she had helped him get a job and place to stay in Wutai and they were officially going "steady".

She loved him, there was no doubt in her mind. Then, Vincent...

When she saw the gunman sitting there, reading Reeve's newest collection of Gast discoveries, her heart began to thud very loudly. She could not breathe, she felt as if she was going to collapse, she could not move. When she called out his name, it was meant to be only a thought, but it was said aloud. He looked up and crimson met gray, that old passion, that old longing, returned to herr. Something seemed right about it, yet terribly wrong. Now, she could not even look at Reno. His trusting aqua eyes were so full of love, but they seemed distant once Vincent appeared.

She loved Reno, no doubt about that. But then... What about Vincent?

Leaning on the railing of her father's porch, she stared at the children playing in the streets. With a small smile, she realized that only a few years before, those children would have been forced to stay inside so that the ShinRa SOLDIERs would not hurt them. She, herself, had been one of those children kept inside. More so than the others because the SOLDIERs might have been more inclined to hurt the princess than the other children. They were playing tag, now, the shadows being base. Her eyes watched one little girl in particular. She seemed to have an advantage of speed over the other kids. They were all fast, but she seemed sly, with an added edge of dodging. She evaded every person who was "It", not really taking advantage of the shadow-base.

"Can't catch me!" she taunted, blowing a raspberry at the boy who was "It".

With a grin, Yuffie decided to ask if she could play. "Hey, guys," she called from the steps. All four looked over at her, happy to see their princess once again. "Am I allowed to play today?"

"Of course, Miss Yuffie!" the boy called back; his name was Jerome and he was ten. The girl whom had been watched by Yuffie was Seisten, age ten. The other two were twin boys named Jared and Derek, their parents were from Midgar, and were nine. Jerome reached out and tagged her. "You're it!"

Laughing, she ran after them all, Jerome and the twins immediately heading for the shadows. "Just you and me, Seisten!"

The dark-haired girl giggled and ran, evading every single one of Yuffie's lunges. The princess took it slower than she would have if this were a battle. "Come on, Miss Yuffie! Quit taking it easy on me!" the girl called from a distance ahead of the ninja.

"If I don't take it easy on you, I'll win," the princess shot back with a grin.

"Oh well!"

That was all the permission that she needed. With the sudden burst of energy, she sprinted toward the child. Seisten did not stand a chance, Yuffie was sure of it. But the girl feigned left and went right. Yuffie caught the girl and scooped her up, both laughing joyously. Jerome and the twins rand over, all three laughing that the girl had finally been caught. Seisten hugged Yuffie before leaping from her arms and looking up at her.

Seisten indicated for the ninja to crouch and Yuffie obliged.

"There's a man over there watching you," she told the princess.

Yuffie stood and looked past the four at a man in a suit. His dark hair was nearly shoulder length and back in a ponytail. He nodded to her, but she merely watched him. With a small bow, the man turned and walked away, leaving Yuffie with questions unanswered.

"Seisten, Jerome, Jared, Derek... If you four see him again, run straight home. Got it?"

Jerome watched her skeptically. "Why, Miss Yuffie?"

"Just do it," she told him in a soft but firm voice.

"Okay," they answered in unison.

* * *

Vincent looked out of the window to see Yuffie playing tag with four children. The boy reached out and tagged her, then ran for the shadow-base. He watched the ninja chase after the only girl. She had long, dark hair kept back in a ponytail at the nape of her neck and dark eyes. She grinned merrily as she ran, yelling back to Yuffie. The princess said something, then the girl, then the ninja sprinted. He had to admit that Yuffie was great with children. He wondered if she ever wanted kids of her own.

That brought up another subject. He had not seen an engagement ring on her finger, but Reno had told Vincent that they had been together for three years. Did that mean that the red head was going to propose? Or did she not really love Reno? So many questions, all without answers. He had seen the look in Reno's eyes as he looked at Yuffie, but she had been very intent upon her own plate. Perhaps he would stick around long enough for the festival, then leave without telling her how he felt. Surely he could return to his mercenary business without her really caring.

But in that first moment, her eyes were lit with the love he had seen during their AVALANCHE days. He could not just leave without knowing for sure. Did she love him as much as he loved her? Or was that an old memory?

He watched Yuffie stare at someone or something, then lean down and talk to the kids before running a hand through her short hair and walking back toward her father's palace. She leaned on the railing for a moment before walking inside and leaving Vincent with more unanswered questions. He wouldtalk toher before the festival, he decided, then turned to find appropriate clothing.

* * *

Green eyes watched her guards and men ready themselves for the festival tonight. She thought that it was humorous, the way they were once firm supporters of Godo, but now they agreed with her. They were tired of not having someone there to protect them. Godo's army was weak, she knew this from experience. Once, she was a warrior for the old man's army, but she had given up on that when they started losing the excitement of fighting ShinRa's troops on a regular basis. She needed something to fight for, someone to fight, a country to rule. Never mind this stupid holiday that the planet celebrated every year. Wutai's old holidays would be no more. She would create new holidays. She would create new people! Down with the Wutains! She woul use them for a while, then they would be slaughtered by her own men.

He first followers were from Midgar. The couple, Tammy and Jim, had moved to Wutai to help with the plans. They were her most trusted fighters. Both had been in ShinRa's SOLDIER program but quit when they realized AVALANCHE had beaten even the fearless Turks. They were ones to betray their country if it meant being on her side. Their children often played with Yuffie Kisaragi, the ruby-haired woman's target.

Take Yuffie Kisaragi, rid herself of Reno and Vincent, take out Reeve Henley and his security... Then Godo would be easy. She would allow Yuffie to live only if she joined the fight. If she refused... The dyed-haired woman would take great pleasure in seeing the princess die.

"They're ready," Tammy said. She wore the normal ensemble of a house wife, her daggers hidden within the pockets of her jeans. Her husband wore jeans and a tee-shirt, his fists being as deadly as his wife's daggers.

"Good," she said with a smile. "All we need is for you to find your children, then. Get them away from the festival tonight, Tammy. We don't want them to see the things that we've seen. You are dismissed to take them wherever, even if it includes you being gone tonight."

The blonde smiled gratefully. "Thanks for understanding, Laura. It's just that-"

"No problem, Tammy," the "boss" replied. "I love the twins as much as you do. They should not be anywhere near Wutai tonight."

Jim kissed his wife goodbye as she hurried to their home to find their twins, Jared and Derek. He did not like them playing games with those Wutain kids and Yuffie, but she had said to let them be kids and have fun. Grudgingly, he agreed. Laura had laughed at him when he told her about it. She also told him to let their kids be kids.

"Ready, Jim?" He nodded solemnly. "Good, because you're leading in the Red Squad this time. I'm taking Blue Squad through the streets after you have taken the rest. Got it?" He nodded again. "Good."

* * *

Reno walked toward the palace to get Yuffie for lunch. He cast a glare in the general direction of Vincent's temporary home. He walked into the palace and nodded to Chekov. "Hey, is Yuffie still here?"

"No," the woman replied. "Mr. Valentine came about twenty minutes ago and offered her a lunch on Da Chao." She smiled warmly at Reno. "She thought that you had to work until three, sir."

The red head groaned. "Normally, yeah, but I took the day off to spend some time with her before the festival."

Chekov nodded. "Romantic," she commented. "I am sorry that she left, Reno. If I had known-"

"Yeah, I know. If you'd've know then ya could've bombarded her with work till I got here." She nodded. "By the way, Chekov, I still owe you a thanks for the last time you did that."

She laughed. "Oh, Reno, I love Yuffie as if she was my own daughter. Anything to see her happy."

Reno nodded and said a goodbye, then walked out of the palace, staring at the ground in front of him. Chekov would do anything to see Yuffie happy... But what if Reno was not the one to make Yuffie happy? What if Vincent was the one to make the ninja happy? Would she begin to ignore Reno and help Vincent? Would Reno lose every friend that he had made in Wutai if Yuffie decided to take Vincent instead of him? What was worse, though? Losing all of the people he loved or losing Yuffie?

Yuffie had melted the icy barriers around his heart, taken down the steel walls, caused him to know what life really was! She showed him the beautiful sunsets, the wonderful sunrises, the perfect star-lit skies! She had shown him what life could be like. What love could be like. She loved him and he loved her. Then Vincent... Reno had known that she once _liked_ Vincent, but did she love him? Did Yuffie _love_ Vincent Valentine more than Reno Zanard?

He found himself looking up at the mountain where Vincent and Yuffie were having their picnic lunch. He debated on joining them, hen shook his head. what if Yuffie was just going to tell Vincent that she only liked him as a friend? Then he would screw that up and she would be angry with him for being jealous. He trusted his girlfriend, he had no reason not to. So, instead of walking up the mountain, he strode toward his home, a small hut that he rented from Lord Godo for 30 gil a month. He would make himself a sandwich and watch some television until three o'clock when he would go meet Yuffie at the palace, just like every other day.

_**TBC...**_

**_Banana peel: Sorry it took so long to update. Hope you haven't given up on me yet!_**

**_Embrace-the-Darkness: How many pen names d'ya have? Hope ya liked this chappie!_**

**_QueenOfTheShadowFangs: I liked yer pen name too... WHY AM I SO UNORIGINAL WHEN IT COMES TO PICKING OUT ME PEN NAME? I'm gonna change it, really, I am! It's gonna be... er... Rayzor! Maybe... Cliffie... HEh, yes it was!_**

**_Neko-Yuff16: Evil little rats, Chihuahuas are... Anywho, glad to see yer pen name again! I love it when I see the same names over and over again! That means that I'm not as horribible as I think I am!_**

**_G.U.L.P.: Third person, it is! Hope you liked this chappie. Interesting way toget a pen name..._**

**_Tael2008: TAEL! HIYA! Glad yer likin' it... Didja know that I'm from eastern? evil grinREAD ONWARD!_**

**_NeonRaine: Glad you like it. Third person, my dear, just to keep you from getting confused! Read onward!_**

_**YK2: So sorry I haven't updated in, like, a month, but had stuff to do!**_

_**Dracon: She was grounded.**_

_**YK2: Damn you, Dracon! Yes, I hate being grounded. It sucks big monkey-**_

_**Reno: Language!**_

_**Yk2: glares**_

_**Muses: Review!**_

_**-YK2 & Co.**_


	4. Chapter III: Lunch

In Another's Arms

_YK2_

_Dislaimer: I own nada!

* * *

_

_Chapter III

* * *

_

Yuffie felt awkward, sitting there with her former crush. She felt like she was betraying Reno in some way, like she should have stayed to finish her paper work at the Pagoda. She felt like she needed to be anywhere but atop Da Chao with Vincent Valentine, eating a picnic lunch. This was more like a junior high date than a friendly thing... And she was beginning to regret going with him.

"Yuffie...?"

She looked up at him, gray-lilac eyes meeting crimson. "Hmm?"

He took a breath and got uncharacteristically nervous. "I... I came to Wutai for a different reason than I told you this morning, Yuffie. I originally came to talk to you."

She watched him curiously, unconsciously cocking her head to the left in a cute fashion and making it harder for him to say what he was trying to say. "...Okay... About what?"

He closed his eyes a moment and swallowed hard. _I am beginning to remind myself of Cloud while Aeris was still alive. I need to get this out... And quickly._ He looked at her and nodded ever-so-slightly to himself. "Do you remember what you told me before we all parted ways?"

Her heart leapt into her throat. "That I loved you?"

He nodded. "I came because... I came to ask you if that is still true. I want to know if I still have a chance... Or if I ever had a chance at all."

The ninja stared at him. How could she possibly answer his question when she did not know herself?

* * *

Laura pulled her hair back in a black elastic band and smiled over at Jim. "Four hours left... So I'm going to go take a walk."

"Wh-what?"

She shrugged. "I have nothing better to do. After all, it is easier to stir up trouble when one has something to do, right? I'll be back in a short while." With that, she walked out of the two-story hous that she and eight others shared. Her troops were scattered throughout Wutai. They all knew where to go and when. They were all obedient. She had tested each of them... And they had come through for her before. They would pull through for her again and she knew it.

Laura watched a certain flame-haired Turk walk into Turtle's Paradise and glanced down at her outfit. Tank top and jeans... Not as revealing as she would like to have on for her plan to work, but maybe...

She followed him into the diner/bar and sat one bar stool away from him. "I'll have... uhm..." She twirled her dark red locks around her index finger innocently. With a small smile, she looked over at Reno. "Do you have any suggestions?"

He looked up, surprised by her sudden question. "Huh?"

"Do you have any suggestions? I've never been to this bar before." She had flipped her hair to one side and smiled a flirty smile at him.

"Oh... I usually get the Crown beer, but that's just me. If you don't drink often, then it's not a good choice." He smirked. "My **_girlfriend_** likes Tequila Sunrises." He emphasized the word _girlfriend_ and turned back to the newpaper he had been reading.

She frowned. What happened to the Reno Zanard that had flirted with her while she was still in Midgar? What happened to the _real_ Reno? "Oh, you have a girlfriend?" she asked innocently.

He nodded, trying his hardest to ignore her.

"What's her name?"

He sighed and glared over. "Yuffie Kisaragi."

Laura pretended to be interested in this "revelation" and smiled at him. "Wasn't she in AVALANCHE?" Again, he nodded, looking back down at his paper. "Aren't you a Turk?"

"There aren't any Turks anymore, babe."

Her eyes narrowed and she pondered this for a moment. He was flat-out turning her down. That was _not_ what she had expected. "You must really love your girlfriend," she said with a saddened sigh. He nodded. "Wish I could find a guy so devoted." She moved over to sit next to him, her hand finding its way to his knee.

He jumped up, MAKO eyes glaring. "Do you not take a hint, woman? I. Have. A. Girlfriend. Get that through your thick skull." With that, he stormed out of the diner, leaving Laura to get looked at oddly. She glared around and found that she knew nearly everyone in the diner, including the barkeep.

Those that knew her nodded slightly to tell her that they were ready for anything that she threw at them. This improved her mood. _At least I have my followers... I'm going to be better than that idiot Sephiroth! I'm going to succeed!

* * *

_

"I..." she swallowed. "I love Reno, Vincent... But I'm so confused!" She looked down at her denim-covered legs. "I love Reno, then you showed up and opened the door to old emotions. I don't know _who_ I love... I don't know what I want..."

Vincent bowed his head. "I am sorry that I have brought this upon you, Yuffie-san. I should not have come."

"Don't... Don't be sorry, Vincent. I..." She stopped, looking up at him. "I loved you, Vincent. I won't lie. But you didn't return those feelings, so I moved on with my life."

He nodded, looking back up at her. "I love you, Yuffie. It took me a while to realize it, but I do love you. I'm not blind, however, and I can tell that Reno loves you as well." She nodded, her smokey eyes falling to the ground again. "If you return those feelings, Yuffie, then go with him. I will leave tonight after the festival and return to my mercenary work." He stood and looked down at her. "If you have decided by then, then I will make my decision."

She heard him walk away and stared at the ground, unable to move. _I love Reno. I love Vincent. Obviously, I must love drama.

* * *

_

Laura heard the voices again, but ignored them. She knew that the voices belonged to Tammy and her two sons. The twins were talking about a man with long dark hair that was watching Yuffie. _Do I have anyone like that working for me?_ she wondered.

She leaned against a building, glad for its shade, and lit up a cigarette. Movement behind her caught her attention and she turned to find herself face-to-chest of a very tall man with shoulder-length dark hair and dark eyes. "Hmm... Can I help you?" she asked, looking up into his face.

He smirked. "You are Laura, I believe... My name is-"

"Listen, buddy, I couldn't care less what your name is. What do you want?" she snapped irritably.

His eyes narrowed and he adjusted his hold on his brief case. "I was sent by a friend of yours. She says that your plan will fail in one aspect but succeed in another."

The red head watched him, suddenly caring about his name. "Didn't catch yer name, tiger..."

He smirked. "I am Hunter, that is all that you need to know."

She nodded, impressed byhis cool demeanor. "Well, _Hunter_, who is this friend of mine? Last I checked, the only _she_ that I know is... not your employer."

Hunter chuckled. "You must be mistaken, Laura. She is not my employer, but a friend of mine. She merely asked me to deliver that message and offer my assistance." He caught the skeptical look that Laura tossed at him. "I am an assassin, Miss Laura. I am the best sharp shooter, excluding the ex-Turk Vincent Valentine, in the world." He smirked a deadly smirk. "And I _never_ miss."

* * *

Reno saw Vincent walk down from the mountain on his way to the market. He assumed, from the pained look in the man's eyes, that Yuffie was up on Da Chao still. Had she told Vincent that she loved Reno, not him? His heart skipped a beat and he tore through Wutai's streets like an accused thief. As fast as he could, the red head ran up Da Chao, panting when he finally came to a stop. He walked down the path for the palm and saw Yuffie sitting there, her head bowed.

"Yuffs?"

She did not respond.

"Yuffie?"

* * *

"Okay, so I let you help me and you'll take out anyone I ask, right?"

Hunter nodded.

"Good... You'll take out-"

* * *

"Yuffie?"

She looked up at him, her smokey eyes thoughtful. "Huh? Oh, sorry, Ree..." She grinned a lop-sided grin at him. "Didja run all the way up here? You sound winded and your cheeks are a beautiful shade of crimson rouge."

He laughed. "Yeah, I ran all the way up here from the middle of Wutai. I went to pick ya up for lunch but Chekov said ya were up 'ere with the vamp." He grinned a roguish grin. "Saw him walkin' away. Didja steal all of his gil or somethin'?"

She giggled. "No... He... He told me that he loved me." She knew that she had to tell him. No secrets, that was their policy.

"And-?"

"And I said that I loved you... But he was confusing the hell outta me because I used to love him." She buried her face in her hands. "Gawd, Ree, this is confusing me to no ends!"

He plopped down in front of her and wrapped his arms around her small frame. "I love you, Yuffie. You know that, right?"

"Yeah," she said, sniffing.

"Good," he said. "As long as you know that, I'll be happy."

She looked up at him, tears glistening like glitter on her cheeks. "Promise?"

"I promise," he replied with an encouraging smile.

She smiled back at him and leaned into his warm embrace, resting her chin on his shoulder and closing her eyes tightly, her arms wrapped around his middle. "Thank you, Reno," she whispered softly. "You may have helped me make my choice."

Reno hugged her back, staring over the edge of the cliff. _That's what I'm afraid of, babe,_ he said mentally. _I'm afraid that you have just chosen me as a friend..._

_**TBC...**_

_**YK2: Quick Note... I DID NOT leave myself a review. I'm THOROUGHLY irritated with G.U.L.P. right now. It's HIS fault that it looks like I left myself a review! GRRR! I'M NOT THAT FRIGGIN' VAIN, YOU UBER-MONDO-UNCOOL-LOSERIFIC PERSON! GRAR! Ahem... That's all.**_

_**Dracon: G.U.L.P., I do not believe that she is happy with you.**_

_**Surka: Ya think?**_

_**YK2: Uhm... Thanks for your reviews, everyone. Keep reading!**_

**_Ebrace-the-Darkness: Two pen names? I USED to have two pen names, but gave one to a friend. Anywho, glad you're liking it!_**

**_NeonRaine: Yay! No confusion! Didja like my OC? Keep readin!_**

**_Neko-Yuff16: I'm not horrible? Yay! Oh... Next chapter reveals Yuffie's decision. Reno or Vinnie? Should I write an alternate ending? Hmm... New poll?_**

**_Gining: That makes two of us. I dunno WHO I'm gonna have Yuffums with! Maybe both? I seem to have a knack for throwing a fit and writing alternate endings! Maybe I'll do that instead? GAH!_**

**_navi the rabid pixie: NO CRY! NO CRY! Keep readin'!_**

**_G.U.L.P.: I don't like you... Yer mean! NO MORE HACKING INTO MY ACCOUNT ON PENALTY OF GETTING YER EARS RIPPED OFF AND YOU GETTING TOSSED OUT OF A FIFTH STORY WINDOW! Ahem... That is all..._**

_**- YK2 -**_


	5. Chapter IV: Decisions: Yuffentine or Ref...

In Another's Arms  
_Rayzor_

_Dislaimer: I own nada!

* * *

_

_**Chapter IV**

* * *

_

**_Vincent_** looked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. Crimson eyes matched the button-up shirt that he wore with black jeans and a black muscle shirt. His obsidian locks were pulled back at the nape of his neck with a black ribbon. He looked ready for the festival, but did not feel ready. Yuffie's decision would be made and he feared that she loved Reno more than him.

* * *

**_Reno_** let his hair do whatever, pulling the back into a quick ponytail at the nape of his neck. He pushed black sunglasses up to hold back his unruly spiky bangs. He wore blue jeans and a plain white tee-shirt, having never been one to dress up for... well... _anything_. In every way, he looked ready to leave. Deep in his MAKO orbs, however, a fear was hidden beneath layers of icy barriers. A fear that he would lose the woman he loved to another man. Yuffie's decision... She had told him that he had helped her make it. Did that mean that she would choose him as a friend rather than as a lover?

* * *

**_Yuffie_** pulled on the knee-high boots and adjusted the strap of her dress. It was a deep vioolet and fell to her mid-thighs, revealing curves that most never knew she had. Her boots were black velvet with spike heels. Contrary to popular belief, she could be just as graceful in spike heel as in gym shoes! She wore tight shorts beneath the dress for two reasons: comfort and if she needed to fight. After all, reeve's security was only so good. Her make-up was finished, hair styled in a cute up-do, earrings in, dress and boots on... Decision made. She knew who she loved... The hardest part would be telling the other goodbye.

* * *

**_Laura_** crouched down, feeling her back pop from standing too long. Hunter looked over at her. They were both wearing civilian clothes to blend in better. She wore a denim mini skirt and black corset top, leaving little to the imagination. He wore jeans, a black muscle shirt, and cowboy boots. Laura had insisted that he wear a cowboy hat but he refused politely. 

They were ready. His gun was in a safe place, her troops were ready to go, Jim and his squad were lying low... Her pulse raced and her mouth was dry. Looking up at Hunter, she saw the anxiousness in his dark eyes.

* * *

Godo smiled as his daughter walked toward him. Inwardly, she despised the outfit she wore. He did not say anything because that would only encourage her. He _definitely_ did not want to encourage her to wear _that_ kind of thing. Chekov, however, seemed inclined to let Yuffie know her displeasure. 

"Miss Yuffie, go put on another dress. You look like a common hooker in that!"

Aforementioned ninja laughed. "Don't worry so much! You should be happy that I look like a girl today!" Chekov continued to glare. "Oh, fine. I'll wear the red one instead," she grumbled and walked out with Ayashi, one of Godo's many servants.

Godo gaped at the woman to his left. "How did you-? You just-? Wha-? HOW?"

Chekov shrugged. "Why do you think she _ever_ did anything you told her to do? **I** enforced the rules."

Yuffie emerged a little shile later in a wine-colored dress with a slit clear up to the hip. Beneath it, she wore black biking shorts, visible from just above her knees. "Better?"

Chekov shook her head and looked at Staniv, who shrugged. Godo nodded his opinion - he liked the flat-soled black boots better than the spike heels. At any rate, they all agreed that the red outfit was much better than the hooker ensemble. Chekov nodded at the dark-haired servant. "You are dismissed, Ayashi. Go enjoy the festival."

* * *

Reno leaned casually against the railing of the palace. Vincent stood across the porch, watching the festivities with crimson eyes. Both were inwardly terrified, but showed nothing of their emotions. Turk training had taught them to be calm and collected no matter what the conditions. Occasionally, they would glance at each other, connecting with glares, then would go back to watch the festival from their own spots. 

The door opened and both turned to look. Yuffie followed out the Five Mighty Gods of the Pagoda. Reno's breath was taken away and Vincent's eyes widened. She was gorgeous! A quick grin spread across her face; it was nervous and shy, very unlike the talkative, hyper-active young woman.

Reno was the first to recover. "You look wonderful, doll," he said with his Mideel drawly (New Orleans, if you will).

"Stunning," Vincent chided.

"Thank you..." She swallowed hard. How could she tell either of these men that she did not love them? How could she hurt one of them like that? It was just not her thing to pick a guy! Sure, she truly loved him, but...

"Miss Yuffie," a teenaged Shake said from the bottom step of the porch. He was a handsome seventeen-year-old with the proper Wutain attitude. "You are to attend with us now, Miss Yuffie."

She nodded and tossed a cocky grin at the two men. "Check ya later!" she said with a quick peace sign.

The Turk and the _vampyre_ watched her vanish into the crowds with Shake. "Suspense killin' ya?" the Turk asked.

"Nearly," replied the _vampyre_. "You?"

"Yup."

They stood in silence, then nodded to each other and walked toward the Pagoda. "You gonna be pissed if it isn't you?" the red head asked.

Vincent shrugged. "Will you be angry?"

Reno smirked. "Nah. Can't be mad at her for lovin' someone else. Don't think I'm physically capable of bein' mad at her for more than a day anyway."

Vincent remained silent and they continued onward to the Pagoda where the Five Mighty Gods, Ninja Master, and Reeve Henley were tanding on the steps. She did not have to make a speech, lucky for her, but she did have to stand up there. Reeve embraced her as a friend would after many years. Godo looked at ease, as did Chekov, Gorki, and Staniv. Shake, however, was fairly nervous. He hated crowds. Yuffie was talking with Reeve, who wore his hair in short spikes and a goatee that was nearly a spike downward. He wore a black suit, as "professionals" should. Goda called for silence and the town went quiet.

"On this day, four years ago, a band of _terrorists_ saved all of our lives from Sephiroth, Meteor, and ShinRa. They lost a friend on their voyage... A very dear friend and the last of an ancient race. She summoned a powerful spell, Holy, before she died. It was that last act that saved us from Meteor.

"Cloud Strife was the leader of AVALANCHE. Barret Wallace founded the small rebel group. Tifa Lockheart, also, helped found the group. Aeris Gainsborough lost her life and summoned Holy. Nanaki, last of the Warrior Tribe and Guardian of Cosmo Canyon, joined the fight. Cid Highwind went against ShinRa and became AVALANCHE's pilot. Reeve Henley became a hero amongst ShinRa, fighting from the inside of AVALANCHE, but soon helped the rebel group rather than helping ShinRa with his mechanical cat and mog, Cait Sith. Vincent Valentine also joined them." He paused and smiled proudly at Yuffie. "And my daughter, Wutai's princess, the second person to ever climb to the top of the Pagoda and the first Ninja Master in twenty-eight years, was the youngest of our Planet's Saviours.

"We come together today to -" Gun fire interrupted the speech. People dressed in black clothing ran forward, weapons in the arms, guns firing.

Reno pulled out his EMR and Vincent cocked the Death Penalty. Yuffie had her Conformer out and ready, casting a barrier spell around those close to her. She was dissoriented though, the screams causing confusion. Her smokey eyes darted around wildly.

"Yuffie, my security force will take care of it," Reeve told her, pulling the frantic ninja toward the Pagoda.

"I don't care!" she shot back. "My boyfriend's out there, Reeve!" Pulling away, she began to run toward the crowd to find her boyfriend.

Reeve watched her, then growled to himself. He made an important decision right then. "Yuffie!" She turned and looked at him with blank lilac eyes. "I'll help you."

She grinned and began to run, the man in a nice suit following quickly with hisgun drawn.

* * *

Reno zapped a man with his EMR and punched another. Gun shots from beside him signified Vincent "Fang Boy" Valentine being near. Reno's white shirt was dirty from his opponents' blood and the dust in the air and that angered him. _I tried my damnedest to look good tonight, I'll be fucked sideways if I'm not gonna kill the son of a bitch responsible for this!_

Vincent whirled too quickly, used to his long crimson cape to slow him down. Ignoring the un-needed feeling of being light-headed, he shot another opponent. _Who **are** these people?

* * *

_

Laura watched in fascination as her plan began to work. The Five Mighty Gods had retreated to the Pagoda, as expected, but Reeve and Yuffie ran through the crowds, fighting off Laura's loyal followers. She saw Jim and smiled. Her squad would be entering the fight within a short while. Her emerald eyes leapt over to look at Reno Zanard and Vincent Valentine... Her jaw dropped.

The two were fighting back-to-back, helping each other rather than fighting over Yuffie. Zanard dropped a man with an electric zap from his Electro-Mag Rod and Vincent shot another. They were like one person, moving only when one failed to protect a certain part. Their Turk training was enough to keep them from bickering amongst themselves.

"There's the signal," a woman to her right said.

Laura nodded, fixing her denim mini skirt for more mobility. "Squad, move!" she cmomanded loudly.

The people soon joined the other squad in the fighting and Laura pulled out her katana. **_This would be her day of glory!_**

* * *

Yuffie finished off a woman and looked around wildly. "Who's your boyfriend?" Reeve asked loudly. "Like, what's he look like?" 

"You know him," she replied. "Reno Zanard!"

* * *

Reno looked around in confusion. "You hear someone say my name, Vince?" 

The _vampyre_ nodded, shooting another opponent in the forehead. "Sounded like Yuffie."

"RENO?"

The red head grinned. "That sound like Cat Boy to you?"

Vincent nodded again. "If Cat Boy is Reeve, then yes."

The grin widened and Reno broke away, runnind toward the voices, Vincent following quickly. He dodged random fights, fists, and swords. His MAKO orbs soon spotted the ninja fighting a man in a red tee-shirt. She sliced and skewered, the blood streaking up her arms and across her red dress. Reeve was handelling himself well. Then again, he was once a ShinRa employee and they had been taught to defend themselves. Yuffie sliced the man's neck neatly and spn to see the two men standing there. Her eyes only focused on one though.

"You're okay!" She sprinted over to her red-haired lover and threw herself into his arms, kissing him deeply. This took him by surprise, but he returned the kiss.

"Excuse me for interrupting," a female voice said. "But I must ask you all to surrender."

Yuffie jumped to attention, her Conformer at the ready. Reeve fell into a fighting position, standing up straight with his gun pointed. Vincent cocked the Death Penalty, ready to shoot the red head down. Reno turned the dial on his EMR, then looked at the woman.

"The chick from Turtle's Paradise!" he said, jaw dropped. "What the hell?"

Laura smirked evilly, her katana at the ready. "Jim, you and your boys ready?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Yuffie studied the man before letting out a disbelieving chuckle. "The twins' dad..." She looked around and confirmed her worst fears. "My own people..."

Laura nodded. "So sad, isn't it? Your family's reign is over, Kisaragi! Join us and I'll spare your life!"

Yuffie's lilac-gray eyes locked with her enemy's green. "And how am I going to die, then? I'll never give up my hometown!"

Laura's emeralds glistened with malice. "I'm sure that I can come up with something..."

_**TBC...**_

_**Rayz: Like the new name? So much for not being original, right? Woo-hoo!**_

_**Surka: I can't change MY name...**_

_**Dracon: I like my name... I liked Yuffie Kisaragi2 also, but she disagreed.**_

_**Rayz: Anywho, hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget... I'm going to write an alternate side to this story! It may end up being a different fic though. YAY REFFIES!**_

**Embrace-the-Darkness: Don't stop reading! I'm having a serious debate with my muses for an alt. ending! Please don't stop reading!**

**Neko-Yuff16: I have a thing for alt. endings, don't I? "Tell Me I Was Dreaming" has an alt. ending.. I was gonna make an alt. ending for "Not Your Average 'Vinnie's a Vampire' Story"... Hmm.. Make everyone happy! YAY!**

**G.U.L.P.: Yeah, you better be scared! -Reno appears at Rayz's side- See? He's at my command! MWAHAHAHA! -evil laugh complete with lightning flash and thunder clap (TM)-**

**navi the rabid pixie:Glad you really like it! I don't know if it's one of the best, but I think - if I do say so myself - that it's better than SOME. I mean, at least my grammar isn't too horribibibibible, right?**

**Beautiful Songstress: Don't stop reading! I originally meant to put Yuffums with Vincent, but my muses screamed "Reffie, damn you!" so I listened! Alt. ending! I'm trying to get an alt. ending! She'll pick Vince! I promise!**

**DeomnSurfer: Ha ha ha! That's the same problem I had while writing this! I love Reno, but I love Yuffentines. So, I picked Reffie! Once again, thoguh, alt. ending will be posted as soon as I finish this story up... It'll take over from the end of last chappie, y'know?**

**NeonRaine: I'm not sayin'! Glad you like 'im though. I try not to use OCs unless I hafta, but my dad made him up for Dungeons and Dragons once and... well... Boom! Only his name wasn't Hunter. Is was something really wacko. But I used his stoic personality and lack of humor. Damn.. Un-original again.**

_**Rayz: Okay, so I hope you all liked. Sorry that Yuffie's dress was a take-off of Resident Evil, guys. I wasn't in a very creative mood.**_

_**Reno: Shoulda kept her in the hooker ensemble.**_

_**Yuffie: -blushes-**_

_**Rayz: Yeah, about that... Had to show Chekov's authority over Yuffums. Might come in handy later. -wink wink-**_

_**Zack: Huh? You got something in your eye?**_

_**Yuffie & Reno: Where the fu -cow moos- did you come from?**_

_**Zack: Err... No clue?**_

_**Rayz: Oh! Good story recommendation! Read FFlove190's new fic, Forgotten... I think that's what it's called... Anyway, it's splendid. And Zack gets hit over the head by Aeris!**_

_**Aeris: Oh, I would never do something like that.**_

_**Rayz: -glare- Censorship starts here. -Black out...Many screams-**_

_**-Rayzor, Surka, Dracon, Reno, Yuffie, Zack, &... never mind.**_


	6. Chapter V: Darkness, Silence, Pain, Regr...

_**In Another's Arms**_  
_Rayzor_

_Dislaimer: I own nada!

* * *

_

_Chapter V

* * *

_

**_Darkness...

* * *

_**

Dark eyes watched the prisoner awake slowly, his target opening sleepy blue eyes. Reeve stood clumsily in the dark room, reaching around to find a wall to lean against. He pricked his hand on a spike and withdrew his hand quickly, cursing to himself. He tried to make out shapes in the dark, but his eyes had not yet adjusted to the void.

"Welcome to Hell, Mr. Henley."

Lights, bright and startling, came on, revealing the man standing near a wall with spikes. He stared at it for a minute, then looked down at his injured hand, blood dripping steadily from the wound. _Where are we?_

A man stood in the doorway. He was tall with long dark hair in a ponytail trailing down his back beneath a black cowboy hat. He looked the part of a cowboy, even. A long black duster was over jeans and a white shirt and black vest. Black cowboy boots covered his feet. His eyes seemed to be black, they were so dark. He watched Reeve, unmoving, unblinking. It disturbed the man, having someone stare at him.

"Who are you?" Reeve asked in a calm voice, remembering the training that every ShinRa employee had been put through.

The man stood up straight, revealing his other hand, where a sniper rifle was in a firm grasp. "Hello, Mr. Henley. I am Hunter. Miss Laura asked me to do a favor for her and have you play a game."

Reeve scoped the white room for a possible exit. Nada. "Really? What game? Chutes and Ladders? Because I suck at that."

Hunter remained looking at the man, no emotion what-so-ever. "It's a game of choices, Mr. Henley. And if you choose wrong..." He trailed off, glancing down at his weapon. Looking back up, a sadistic gleam shone in his eyes. "Then we'll have a race between you and my bullet... And no one will hear you scream."

* * *

**_Silence...

* * *

_**

Vincent looked around the small room, avoiding the spikes on the far wall at all costs. He was unsure how he got here, but knew that he honestly did not care. He needed to get out and find Yuffie. Surely the red-haired bitch had not harmed the princess yet. She would try to get information first, then try to get Yuffie on her side... And Yuffie was a master at delaying, as most of AVALANCHE knew.

Crimson orbs watched the only door open and he clenched his claw. A woman stepped into the room with two children. They were twins, he noticed, and wondered who she was and why she was in the same room as him.

"Boys," she said in a motherly fashion, "Play with your trucks, okay?"

The twins nodded and sat in a corner of the room, ignoring the tall, vampiric man staring in wonder. He looked at the woman, whose eyes glanced back at the boys occasionally. "Baby-sitter's in another room," she said, somewhat apologetically. He found this somewhat ironic. An enemy who did not have a baby-sitter, so she brought them to work. Almost as if her job did not include murder.

"Where am I?" Vincent asked in his cold, calm voice.

She nodded. "Nice question, but I'll only answer three. Are you sure that you want it answered?"

"Yes." It was a simple reply, devoid of any real emotions.

"You are in a room." Her voice mimicked his cold, unfeeling voice.

He nodded. "Fair enough. Where, exactly, is my friend, Yuffie Kisaragi?"

She smiled discreetly. "A room two doors to the left of this one. Unharmed when she awoke, but being interrogated by Laura soon enough."

Vincent's eyes widened. If interrogation was like a Turk's interrogation...

* * *

**_Pain...

* * *

_**

She clenched her teeth, eyes shut tightly against the pain in her thigh. Her hands were tied behind her, ankles tied together, and she was strapped to a metal pole that was attached to both the ceiling and the floor. She had awoken to the pain in her back from being tied so tightly against the metal, but Laura had seen to it that her thigh soon hurt. A dagger was embedded in her left thigh, Laura's hand still holding onto the handle. She twisted it, enjoying the tears streaming down the ninja's face.

"Scream, bitch," she taunted. "Give up your loyalty to your friends and country... Give up your honor, wretch!"

Yuffie's head swam, the pain making her nauseous. Although there was no gag to keep her from speaking or screaming, she refused to give the red head that satisfaction. The woman said something else, but Yuffie could not hear her, for she had passed out from the pain.

* * *

**_Regret...

* * *

_**

Reno stared at the spiked wall with glazed aqua eyes. He had been sitting there for nearly twenty minutes, according to the clock on the wall, and was beginning to think that the assassin who was supposed to take him had forgotten him. He had tried the door... Locked. And no way out. Just his luck...

He began to sing a random song as he sat there in his infinite boredom. Since he did not have his EMR and he had quit smoking and drinking, he nothing better to do. And, of all the possible songs to choose from, he picked a song that he had heard on his first date with Yuffie. It was a slow song by some singer-like-guy, but he couldn't remember who sang the song or what the title of the song was.

"Oceans apart, day after day... And I slowly go insane. I hear your voice, on the line... But it doesn't stop the pain. If I see you next to never. How can we say forever?"

The door opened and he stood from his sitting position to face his assassin. He had not expected to see the crazy red head from the bar. She smiled cheerfully at him as if they were old lovers that had been reunited... It was not a safe smile.

"Well, well, Mr. Zanard. Want a cig?" she extended the lit cigarette to him, but he shook his head, eyes locked with hers the entire time. She shrugged and took a long drag, letting the blue haze escape her slightly parted lips slowly. "Lemme guess... You quit for your girlfriend?"

He nodded.

She shrugged and dropped the cigarette to the floor, crushing it beneath her heel. "So, what kind of music do you listen to?" He did not reply, but barely kept his anger in check. "Fine, don't talk to me. But the less information you give me and the longer you take, the longer the _princess_ is being hurt."

"Prove it," he snarled, fear hidden tactfully and undetected.

She smiled her cheery smile. "Why do I need to prove myself to _you_, Mr. Zanard? After all, I'm just some random chick, right? We're all only here for a good fuck, right?" He stared at her, emotionless and cold. "Anyway, I was just wondering if you were going to talk or not."

He caught her fist before she could get a gut punch in, but her other fist came around twice as quickly. He felt the stinging pain in his jaw and squeezed her right hand tightly, feeling bones break.

"You wanted me to talk?" he asked, staring down into her emerald eyes as shegasped in pain and dropped closer to the floor. "Fine, bitch... I'll talk.

* * *

The woman smiled at Vincent, knowing that he would ask her the last question and her game would be over. She awaited for another question about Kisaragi or one of the others. What she did not expect was what she got. 

"What are your sons' names?"

She looked taken aback. "Pardon?"

"Your sons... What are their names?"

She looked back at her dark-haired, blue-eyed sons and smiled softly, looking back at the man whom she was supposed to be playing a game with. "That... Was the right question, Mr. Valentine. They are Jared and Derek. Three more questions are yours to have answered."

He smirked. "How old are they?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Wasting your questions or buttering me up?"

"Neither," he replied. "I was merely asking about the two boys."

She let another smile creep across her face. "They are nine."

He nodded, thinking about another question that he could ask. "Can you get me out of here?"

"Yes."

"Will you get me out of here right now?"

She stared at him, confused at the question. "Will I?" He nodded, stoic as always. She thought about this. Laura's guards were obviously not there and she knew that the others were being interrogated. Would she? She saw him cast a glance at the playing boys and looked back at them.

_"All we need is for you to find your children, then. Get them away from the festival tonight, Tammy. We don't want them to see the things that we've seen. You are dismissed to take them wherever, even if it includes you being gone tonight."_

She looked at Vincent, her mouth gone dry. "I... I..." She saw Jared and Derek playing and smiling. They were too young to witness the things she had seen and done. "I..."

* * *

Reeve stared at Hunter, eyes carefully devoid of emotions. "I'm game," he told the cowboy. "First question." 

Hunter nodded, leaning casually against the door frame as if he had nothing better to do. "Left or right?"

Reeve glanced both directions; the left wall was the one with the spikes, to his right was a blank white wall. Or did the man mean something else? Reeve glanced down at his hands, his right one bloody and his left one shaking ever-so-slightly. "Right," he said.

Hunter nodded in agreement. "Up or down?"

"I'm optimistic," the man replied. "So, up."

Once again, Hunter nodded his agreement. "Airship or Train?"

"Airship."

"Day or night?"

"Day."

"Guns or fists?"

"Guns."

Hunter raised an eyebrow at how quickly the man was replying to the questions. "Fine, Mr. Henley. One more question... Kisaragi, Valentine, or Zanard?"

Reeve narrowed his eyes, trying to read the man's emotions. No such luck. The man was too professional... Too cold... More so than Vincent. Going with his gut instinct, Reeve answered. "Kisaragi."

"Wrong." Slowly, Hunter brought up his sniper rifle and took aim at the wide-eyed Reeve. "The answer was Henley if you wanted to save your own ass."

* * *

Yuffie opened her eyes to see a blurry figure hovering over her and felt more pain in her thigh. That was all that she could take and she passed out once again.

* * *

Laura swallowed a scream and stared into the former Turk's aqua eyes. His jaw was clenched and he had her on her knees, wrist bent at an unnatural angle. "Jesus," she breathed, pain erupting in her wrist as the bone snapped. "Let go," she pleaded, tears in her eyes. "Let me the fuck go!" 

Reno's eyes were cold and he grabbed her by the hair, dropping her wounded hand. He pulled her up, then slammed her into a wall. "Let me out," he snarled as he pinned her to the wall, her back to him. She did not reply, so he took her for another spin, throwing her like a ragdoll into another wall. He was behind her in an instant, slamming her face into the white wall, drawing blood from her nose. The crimson streaked down the white wall in a morbid manner.

She choked on a sob and let the tears roll down her cheeks, making everything seem like a water painting to her. He dropped her to the floor and straddled her, grabbing her un-injured hand and taking hold of her pinky. "I'll give you until the count of five... here, help me count."

He snapped her pinky. "One." He grabbed her ring finger, but she stopped him by sobbing out, "I'll let you out!"

He grinned that boyish grin and got up, leading her toward the door. "Now, Laura," he said in a threatening voice. She took a breath before calming herself to a hic-coughing. _(Like after you cry really hard for a long time, y'know?)

* * *

_

Hunter pulled the trigger and Reeve fell to the ground. The door burst open to reveal a tall man wearing mostly black. Hunter turned but did not have the time to react as a gun levelled to his forehead. Black eyes locked with crimson and a shot rang out. The sniper fell to the ground, eyes dilating.

* * *

Laura fumbled the door open with her wounded left hand, her right hand being of no use. Once she had done that, Reno guided her down the hall. "Where's Yuffie?" 

She nodded to a door two to the right of the room they had come from. He made her open the door, but they were not greeted with a pleasant sight. Blood covered the floor where the ninja had been tied up and the body of a guard was on the ground, recently shot. She stared in disbelief and he chuckled.

"Valentine..."

Chucking her into the room forcefully, he grinned at her. "Don't worry, doll... I'll find 'em so we can go home. You just chill out in here." He shut the door and locked it behind him, ignoring the fact that she had a key. He could catch her easily.

* * *

Lilac-gray eyes stared at the wall across from her and heard the thud, thud, thudding of boots pounding on linoleum. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she prayed that it was Cloud or Reno or Vincent... Maybe even her dad or Reeve. Logic over-ruled and told her that it was Laura, coming after her again. The throbbing in her left thigh had lessened considerably and she leaned her head back against the wall, wondering idly why her wrists were no longer bound... Same for her ankles. 

"Cure 3."

She looked up, but the movement made her nauseous.

"Sleepel."

She fell into a pleasant, warm, embracing sleep with dreams of Wutai and Reno.

* * *

_**TBC...

* * *

**_

_**Rayz: Bleh... Lost steam there towards the end, huh?**_

_**Surka: how many more chapters, Yk2- er, Rayzor?**_

_**Rayz: About... One? Maybe two?**_

_**Dracon: Is Reeve dead or alive?**_

_**Rayz: Dunno... Haven't written the next chapter yet. Thanks for the reviews, guys!**_

**_Emrabace-the-Darkness: Okies! I'm definitely doing the alt. endings... As a diff. fic? Because the outcome will be completely diff. if I do the alt. endings... Hmm... Where's Tael when I need her?_**

**_DeomnSurfer: heh... Did he shoot someone? Or didReeve duck? I'm so evil! Which end of the bet are you on? Did he shoot someone or not? That, my friend, is the question!_**

**_xXxDarkMessengerxXx: Glad you like! Read onward!_**

**_Neko-Yuff16: Told ya the decision was there! Didja like?_**

_**Rayz: So, only four this chappie, but oh well... Like I said before, only a few more chappies. Uhm... If you want the alt. ending, and I think most everyone does, then please tell me - in a review - if it should be in a diff. fic. There's the new poll!**_

_**POLL: **Should the alternate ending be in a different fic, starting the same but having a different outcome. If so, got any title suggestions?_

_**- Rayzor & Gang**_


	7. Think Of Me

In Another's Arms

_Rayzor_

_Dislaimer: I own nada!

* * *

_

_Chapter VI

* * *

_

He adjusted the weight of the injured woman in his arms but continued to walk toward the exit. The man in front of him was casting back glares every few steps, but they were otherwise content. Well, with the exception of the red-haired woman who had a gun held to the back of her head to ward off her "soldiers". They all glowered at Reno, who was the holder of the gun. Yuffie mumbled something incoherently with a pained grimace.

"Cure 2," Reeve said through clenched teeth. Hunter had shot him in the shoulder, missing only because the unfortunate man had tried to dodge the bullet.

Vincent nodded back at the man gratefully. They continued in silence until they got back to the front of the building. They found themselves near the outskirts of Wutai, where lower class people milled about. Reno, like Reeve, did not look down upon them, but were surprised to find anyone other than those who were friends with Yuffie. As a matter of fact, most of those "lower class" people seemed to smile at Laura rather than the injured ninja in Vincent's arms.

Reeve watched warily as everyone began to crowd around. This would not be pretty.

"Miss Laura!"

"Let her go, you fiends!"

"What's going on?"

Yuffie stirred, eyes opening slowly to see Vincent and beginning to hear the frantic voices. "V-Vinnie?"

"Hush, Yuffie," he replied, beginning to fear the crowd around them.

Laura revelled in the fame, in their adoring gazes. She felt Reno tense behind her and grinned, still cradling her crushed hand. "Scared, Turk?" she asked, her voice taunting him.

"Never."

A rock flew at them from somewhere to their left and startled Vincent slightly. Yuffie, catching the rock with ease, looked at it in confusion. Who were these people? Where were they? "Vincent, Reno, stop for a second. I want to talk to them."

Reno grabbed Laura's upper arm, gun in the small of her back, and looked back at his girlfriend in confusion. "Uh... That's probably not the smartest thing to do, Yuffs."

She ignored him and Vincent set her down, an arm around her to help keep her balance. She looked around at the people, _her_ people, and shook her head slowly. Was this what they meant by "the other side of the tracks"? Surely Wutai did not have poverty... Everyone was supposed to be happy!

"I am Yuffie Kisaragi," she told them in her public speaking voice. "Tell me, how is it that I have never seen this part of town before?"

A man glared at her, but spoke. "I am Nathaniel. You haven't seen this part of town, 'cause you've never wanted to. You believe in fairy tales and neglect to admit that the ShinRa SOLDIERs ever lived here as well. Some of us have families." He wrapped his arm around the waist of a woman and placed a hand on the shoulder of his son.

Reno understood them, but felt the need to protect Yuffie from their vicious glares. "Back off," he snarled at Nathaniel.

The man looked closely at the red head before drawing back in surprise. "A Turk! And they always believed that a Turk could never show any emotions. Seems that you have been as affected as I once was."

Reno and the man shared an understanding as they both glanced at the ones they loved. "You know nothing of this Turk," the spit fire spat. "And if any of you so much as look at Yuffie wrong-"

"Re, that's enough," she said softly, limping toward the crowd. "What is it that you would all like from me?"

"Enough food for our families!"

"A roof over our heads!"

"Something other than constant war in our streets!"

She felt overwhelmed, but refused to move from her spot. "Then why have you not gone to Lord Godo about this?"

A woman laughed. All eyes were on Laura. She stood up straight, emerald eyes on the naive princess. "And have him turn away from us once again? My friends, shall we allow this sweet talking princess get her way again? Never! Listen to me-"

"You are running out of options, Laura," a voice spoke from the crowd. Reno and Reeve stared at the man to whom the voice belonged, their mouths open in surprise. "I had nearly given up on tracking you down, then it dawned on me. Where better for a woman like you to start her mission than a small town, easy to get people to revolt."

Yuffie smiled softly at the bald man. "Hiya, Rude. I was wonderin' when you'd get ta Wutai, just wasn't expecting you here."

He nodded to his friend. "I have been looking for Laura for awhile... She is as corrupt as Sephiroth." He turned to the people, eyes masked by sunglasses. He began to say soemthing, but closed his mouth and shook his head in defeat.

"That's okay, Rude. I know how ya hate public speeches." Everyone looked over to see the blonde Elena. She grinned merrily. "Laura has lied to you all! She was intent on taking over Wutai, then Mideel, then the next place... Eventually, she wished to be like a goddess of our planet."

Nathaniel looked to Laura in confusion. "What is this that they speak of?"

She glared daggers at everyone. "I am one of you!"

"She is lying," a woman said, walking from the building. She held the hands of her sons and looked directly at Nathaniel. "She wanted only to take over the world. Lady Kisaragi will help us."

Yuffie began to say something, but fell unconscious instead. Reno caught her.

* * *

_**End... No, really... It is... Think I'm kidding?**_

_**Okay, so I've got the Epilogue... So, here it is...**_

Yuffie jogged her normal route up to the hand of Da Chao, where Reno was waiting with a picnic lunch. She smiled. But she still felt so odd, not having Vincent there...

_Think of me  
__Think of me fondly  
__When we've said goodbye  
__Remember me once in awhile  
__Please promise me you'll try_

Crimson eyes watched the horizon in front of him. He dared not look back, even though he knew that she would not be watching him. He wished only that they had been so that he would have had those memories to keep him company in the dark abyss of his mind.

_When you find that once again  
__You long to take your heartBack and be free -  
__If you ever find a moment  
__Spare a thought for me_

Laura glared at the guards through barred doors. She really wished that at least Hunter had made it out alive, that way she knew her mysterious friend that sent him. The guards were not even ones that she knew by name...

_We never said our love was evergreen  
__Or as unchanging as the sea  
__But if you can still remember  
__Stop and think of me_

Reno noticed how oddly Yuffie had been acting recently and thought he knew why. It was as he had feared and he knew what he would do to help her.

_Think of all the things  
__We've shared and seen  
__Don't think about the way  
__Things might have been_

She sat in disbelief as he explained his motives to her. How can one explain something that is so confusing?

_Think of me  
__Think of me waking, silent and resigned  
__Imagine me, trying to hard  
__To put you from my mind_

So, she was on a chocobo, riding as fast as the bird would go.

_Recall those days  
__Look back on all those times  
__Think of the things we'll never do -  
__There will never be a day  
__When I won't think of you..._

She knocked on the heavy oak door, only for it to open and reveal a confused Vincent Valentine. "I lied," she admitted, shivvering in the bitter Kalm winds.

He helped her inside before looking at her oddly. "You lied?" he asked.

She nodded. "I... I don't love Reno, Vincent."

_**.Fin.**_

_**RayZor: Hope that was confusing... I meant it to be! Tee-hee!**_

_**Surka: Gah! So she chose-**_

_**Dracon: Yup...**_

_**RayZor: So, I lied about the romance fluffy stuff, eh? From a Reffie to a Yuffentine! Gotta love me!**_

_**Thanks to:**_

_**xXxDarkMessengerxXx**_

_**navi the rabid pixie**_

_**Tael 2008**_

_**Banana peel**_

**_Evil is Sexy slash Embrace-the-Darkness_**

_**Neon Raine**_

_**Crystal Snowflakes**_

_**Neko-Yuff16**_

_**G.U.L.P.**_

_**QueenOfTheShadowFangs**_

_**Gining**_

_**DemonSurfer**_

_**Ari Uzuki**_

_**If I forgotted someone, I'm sorry!**_

_**Song and lyrics from: "The Phantom of the Opera"**_

_Music by Andrew Lloyd Webster_

_Lyrics by Charles Hart_

_**RayZor: If you like musicals, or if you're in the mood for a heated romance, watch "The Phantom of the Opera" starring Gerard Butler,Emmy Rossum, and Patrick Wilson. Gerard Butler is a superb Phantom.**_

_**Dracon: I liked it...**_

_**Surka: Pretty music...**_

_**RayZor: and they did their own singing, save for Minnie Driver, who had Margaret Preece sing instead. Either way, it's wonderful. That's where I stole the song, "Think Of Me" from.**_

_**Hope you all enjoyed. By the way, there will not be an alternate ending, since I've run out of ideas. Look for my random one-shots!**_

_**-RayZor, Dracon, & Surka**_


End file.
